Fangs of the Soul
by VyxenSkye
Summary: DaiDark. Vampires: Daisuke Niwa, from a hunter family, has been taught all his life to destroy these creatures. What happens when he meets one who is different from the rest of his kind, a young vampire named Dark who has something no vampire has: a soul.
1. Chapter 1

Fangs of the Soul

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: M

Summary: Vampires. Daisuke Niwa, a young boy from a hunter family, has been taught all his life to destroy these creatures. What happens when he meets one who is different from the rest of his kind, a young vampire named Dark who has something no vampire could possibly have; a soul.

Warnings and Disclaimer: DarkDaisuke, AU, modern times in New York, vampire fic. I don't own DNAngel.

Chapter 1

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow!"

The woman waved with a smile, walking away from the small café that she worked in. It was dark out, about 11:30 at night, and a little cold as well. She shivered, pulling her warm coat tighter around herself to try and shut out the chill.

There were few people on the streets as she got away from the hustle of main New York City, and she started to walk through the quieter streets of the suburbs. She breathed deep, the smell of rain coming to her nose.

Smiling, the woman walked a little faster, wanting to get back to her home so she could get a good night's sleep. She had to work again in the morning, after all, and she needed to be well rested.

A sound from behind her made her look around. There was no one there, and, shrugging, she turned back towards her destination. There were more sounds, ones that she couldn't identify, and she whirled around, her grip tightening on the small purse she carried.

Fear surged through her and she walked faster, clutching her bag to her chest. A whoosh and then a thump sounded from behind her, and she turned to meet the tall figure of a man. She let out a small shriek, and then a smiling face was revealed to her. "Easy there, miss, I didn't mean to frighten you."

The woman let out a small breath, still staring at the man. She slowly relaxed, and then smiled slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry."

The man shook his head, moving closer to her. She frowned as he did so, a little frightened still. She looked over him curiously, studying the way he was built. He was small and wiry, slender yet tall. His face was lean and had a somewhat gaunt look to it, and his skin was pale. Large violet eyes stared out from his face, eyes unlike any she had ever seen. The wisps of violet hair hanging around his face added to the strange appearance of this man, and the woman felt her doubts growing.

A small smile appeared on the man's lips, and he took another step forward. "Once again, do forgive me. I didn't mean to scare you."

The woman took a step back, not wanting to be any closer to this man. She looked up and met his eyes, and then her entire body froze. 'God, his eyes are gorgeous…' she thought dazedly, all of her focus being drawn to those hypnotic eyes.

"Easy, miss…" he murmured, taking a few steps forward. She didn't move, locked in place by those astounding purple eyes.

A bony hand wrapped around her wrist, and she found herself drawn against the skinny body. The man's other arm encircled her waist, drawing her closer, and then with a soft touch the man tilted her head to the left. "Forgive me…" he whispered.

Needle sharp points pierced her throat, at first causing pain, and then a strange sense of pleasure. The woman reached up, fisting her hands in the choppy violet locks and pressing the man closer to her, demanding more. The arms around her waist tightened, and then she started to feel light-headed. The last thing she was aware of was the fanged jaws tightening on her neck, and then the world went black.

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

"There has been yet another victim of the strange killer in the night. The body of a young woman was found near the suburbs of New York City, drained of blood and lying as though at sleep on the sidewalk. Police say that she looked at peace, her hands folded on her chest and her body lain out neatly."

Daisuke Niwa, age 18, shook his head slightly, looking away from the television and going back to his breakfast. Another killing, and this time not the same way the others had gone. Other killings had revealed the victims to be left sprawled on the ground, their bloodstreams empty, and an expression of fear on their faces.

However, every now and then a body would show up that was perfectly laid out, as though ready for burial. These victims were not afraid, at least not by their expressions. Daisuke was baffled by this.

The redhead knew very well what was killing these people. A vampire. That was easy for him to see. Daisuke had grown up in a family of vampire hunters; he could easily tell that it was the work of these creatures of the night.

What confused him was the fact that some of the victims were so nicely arranged. Vampires were soulless beings, they cared nothing for their victims, before or after death, so why would there be those few dead that had been taken care of?

Daisuke sighed, finishing off his bit of toast and leaning back in his chair. He had nothing more to do except wander around in his apartment, or perhaps go to visit his family. He was out of high school, and college didn't start for another 3 months, so he had some time to kill.

Daisuke stood, going to his window and looking out over the dark streets of New York. 'Perhaps I should do a little vampire hunting… Get rid of this thing that is stalking the streets. It's been a while, after all…'

The redhead stretched, and then made up his mind. It would give him something to do, and it would give him an excuse to go find out what confused him so much. After sifting through his closet that was full of his hunting supplies, the slender man strapped his gun to his hip, pulling the pouch filled with other various weapons over his head. After clipping on his silver cross necklace that he always wore, Daisuke headed out the door, pulling on his black trench-coat as he went.

After all, didn't want anyone to see his weapons. It might frighten them.

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Night grew deeper, and the darkness grew heavier. Daisuke had had no luck, and he was growing tired of wandering aimlessly around the city. He attempted to locate the vampire in several places, many of which would be the most likely places for one to show up, but with no luck.

The redhead sighed, turning on his heel and starting to head back towards his apartment. 'I might as well give up for the night. I'm not getting anywhere anyway.'

Daisuke sighed again, closing his crimson eyes briefly. It was long enough, for a split second later he collided with another body, and his head shot up to meet startling violet eyes. Daisuke blinked, and then grinned. "Sorry. Guess I should pay attention to where I'm walking."

The other man flashed back a grin, and Daisuke froze. His hand flew to his gun, and there was a hiss and a gasp as Daisuke pressed the barrel of his gun against the other man's – no, not man's, vampire's – temple, a scowl making it's way onto his face. "Don't move, vampire."

Those violet eyes were no longer as startling as they stared at him. They were wide in shock and disbelief, and then Daisuke was surprised to see some sort of finality come into them. "Shoot."

Daisuke blinked in shock. "What!"

"Shoot me. End it. Please…"

Daisuke didn't know whether to do as the other asked, or to simply stare in shock. His mind chose option number two, and the man could do nothing more than gape at the violet-eyed being in front of him.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Kinda cheesy, I know, but indulge me here. I tried! -grovels- Review for me!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh. My. God. It has been... Like... I don't even know how long since I last updated this! It's given me such trouble... -beats up muses- Bad muses!! Stupid writer's block... But, the good news is that I think I've gotten a handle on it again. I think. I hope... Anyway, enough of my rambling, enjoy the chapter, and please review for me!

* * *

Chapter 2

Daisuke swallowed heavily, but his hand was unwavering where it held the gun against the vampire's head. The violet-eyed vampire was quiet for a moment, and then he turned his head, pressing his forehead against the barrel of the gun.

"Please…" he pleaded, his voice soft. "Just end it… I want to die… **_Please_**…"

Daisuke opened his mouth again, and then paused slightly. The gun wavered, and the vampire's hands rose to wrap around the gun, slender fingers attempting to press the trigger. Daisuke pulled back, pulling the gun from the other's grasp and holstering it.

The voice that rose from the other was quiet and pitiful, pleading. "Why? Why won't you do it? You're a hunter, aren't you? Why won't you free me? He won't let me die; I just want to die…"

Daisuke frowned, and then folded his arms. "Why? Why do you want to die? You're a vampire; you have no soul, why should you have any reason to die when you can live forever?"

The vampire smirked slightly, and then shook his head. "Contrary to the thought, I have a soul. And I'm so tired of living forever. I hate taking lives so I can live." He fell to his knees in front of Daisuke, clenching his hands in the redhead's trench-coat. "Please, take my life, because I can't do it myself."

Daisuke blinked slightly. "You… have a soul?" Daisuke frowned, and then pulled his gun from the holster, leveling it at the vampire's forehead. The violet eyes closed, the vampire resigned to his fate. Daisuke's finger trembled, and then he bit his lip. "Well… what's your name?"

The vampire blinked, and then chuckled slightly. "My name is Dark. Dark Mousy."

Daisuke put his finger back on the trigger, but as he prepared to pull it, he found he couldn't do it. With a sigh he lowered the weapon, holstering it. "I'm sorry, but I can't do it."

Dark sighed slightly, and then nodded. Daisuke didn't give him a chance to do anything more, he gave a quick blow to the vampire's temple, and Dark crumpled instantly, falling to a limp heap on the sidewalk. "I can't kill you, but I don't think I can just let you wander away from me either…"

* * *

Dark opened his eyes to a dark room. The walls were black, the carpet was red wine, the door was darkened oak, and the silk sheets he was lying under were deep violet. _Where am I? Where's that human?_

He sat up slowly, looking around. The windows were well covered with black shrouds, telling him that this human had no intent to harm him, or, at least not yet anyway. He pushed the covers back, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and preparing to stand.

At that moment the door swung open and Daisuke walked in, just pulled off his coat. "Oh, you're awake. It's been a while, I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

The redhead moved closer, sitting on the bed beside the vampire. "I'm sorry I hit you. But the sun was going to rise soon, and I just couldn't leave you out there. I figured that you probably had nowhere to go."

Dark smiled softly. "Yes, actually that's true. I really don't have a home anymore. My master tells me that I should stay with him, but…"

"You don't like him at all, do you?" Daisuke grinned. "Most vampires would I assume, but you, of course, have a soul. So no doubt you don't have much love for your kind."

Dark snorted. "That's a bit of an understatement."

Daisuke smiled, almost sadly. Then he shuffled his feet and cleared his throat, "I, ah, don't suppose you're hungry…"

Dark bowed his head.

Daisuke rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll be right back."

As soon as Daisuke left the room, Dark stood to get a feel of the room. He opened a drawer and found crucifixes, stakes, guns loaded with silver bullets, and garlic darts. He simply stared at the collection with an empty face. He closed the drawer and opened another, which was filled with the same items. A feeling tore through him, aggravation. He closed that drawer and opened another filled with the same objects. This time he slammed it shut and placed his forehead against the dresser. 'Damn you, Master…'

Daisuke opened the door and placed a tray on the nightstand. Packs of blood and a wine glass were displayed on its surface. Dark walked smoothly over to the tray, as if floating. Daisuke couldn't help staring. Dark picked up the wine glass and poured blood into it.

Daisuke felt uncomfortable watching Dark drain the glass. Dark glanced at Daisuke, feeling sort of guilty; he set the glass down and turned to him, "Your name?"

Daisuke looked up at the vampire, a little bit surprised by his suddenly found voice. "Huh?"

"For what do I call you by?"

The redhead smiled slightly. "My name is Daisuke Niwa, and I am not your master. No need to be formal."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize, you've done nothing wrong," Daisuke said with a frown, tilting his head slightly as Dark's face fell slightly.

Dark bowed his head, "Yes, I have. I exist, that is my sin."

Daisuke looked at him sadly, "You know, you could stay here."

Dark's head jerked up, "Huh?"

Daisuke smiled, "You wouldn't have to go back to your master, and you'll have somewhere to stay."

Dark looked down and away from Daisuke. "He will find me. He always finds me, no matter where I go. I can never escape him. Besides, if he does find me, he will kill you. I don't want anyone to die because of me."

Daisuke glanced at the dresser, "I'm not totally helpless."

"Even so, my master is very powerful. Many have tried to kill him and failed. I don't know if you could do it alone." Dark murmured, glancing back up at the redhead.

Daisuke grinned slightly. "Come on Dark, have faith in me, I'm better than that. I've been trained since I was little. Besides, if I can't do it alone, why don't you help me?"

Dark opened his mouth, wanting to argue, but he closed it and looked away in thought. Then he looked back at the redhead, "You would…help me kill him?"

"Why not?"

Dark looked down, "Yeah, why not?"

* * *

"_Dark…" _

_Dark raised his head, looking through the blackness that surrounded him. He was alone, and yet he could hear his name being called. He stood, pushing himself to his feet from where he lay on the cold ground. _

"_Dark…" _

_Dark whirled around, instantly meeting the golden eyes of his master. They glowed with rage, and Dark stumbled backwards, fearful. His master smirked, taking another step forward after him. _

"_You think you can run from me, little Dark. You think you can hide. I will find you. I will **always** find you. Because you are **mine**!" _

_Dark tried to stumble away, but those golden eyes chased him down, sending him screaming into the darkness. _

* * *

Dark shot up in bed, breathing heavily, sweat running down his face. He gasped for air, and then looked to where the window was hanging open, the moon shining through the glass. He shuddered, a few unbidden tears leaking down his face.

With a soft whimper the vampire flung himself to his feet, running to the dresser that he knew contained enough weapons to easily kill him. He snatched up a crucifix; pain immediately stole through his hand. Second degree burns turned quickly to third degree. 'Oh, God…' Just before his arm caught fire a hand smacked the cross from his hand.

Dark flung himself away from the intruder but the stranger grabbed his uninjured arm and held fast. Something cold and wet was slapped over his arm, and Dark looked up to meet ruby eyes. Daisuke had fetched a washcloth and was now bathing his arm with it.

"Geez, Dark. This isn't the answer," Daisuke looked up at him with determination. "I'll help you if you let me, we can work together. Death isn't the solution for everything, you know."

Dark growled softly, showing his fangs. "You don't know anything. You don't know what it's like to keep living year after year, watching everyone you knew die off. You don't what it's like to have to kill to survive. I have no choice, I have to do it! I hate this Daisuke, I hate it! I hate my life, I hate living, I just don't want to do this anymore!"

Daisuke reached out, planting both hands on either side of Dark's face and holding firm. "Stay with me. I will help you, I promise. I may not understand, but I do know one thing. If we can kill your master you will be free, Dark. You will be _human._ You can live a normal life."

"I… I don't know if I could live with what I've done…" was Dark's soft response as he looked away from the boy's piercing crimson eyes. It was as though Daisuke was pleading with him, asking him with his heart and soul to accept the offer of help.

"I would help you. I want to help you. Just let me. Please." Daisuke murmured softly, pleadingly.

Dark was quiet for a moment, and then spoke, his voice shuddering. "Okay…"

* * *

Well, once more, let me know what you think! And here!! -throws strawberry pocky and Dark plushies- Plushies and pocky for waiting so long!!! GOMEN NASAI!!!! -bows- 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Dark…"

"No."

"Dark, please!"

"No."

Daisuke sighed, running a frustrated hand through his bangs. The vampire in front of him had his arms crossed, and was staring out the window at the full moon silently. The only problem was that he didn't look as healthy as he should.

Dark was frighteningly pale, and his cheeks were a little sunken in as well. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he was breathing a little strangely. Daisuke knew well it was because he hadn't eaten in the week he had been with the boy, and vampires couldn't survive much longer than that without food.

Not that Daisuke hadn't tried to feed him. He'd brought home bags of donated blood from the hospital he volunteered at; he kept a couple in the fridge. It was really strange, seeing them there in the drawer he had cleaned out for them, but he was used to it by now. He had even shown Dark where they were, so the violet-eyed vamp could find them when he wasn't home.

But since that night when he had brought Dark home, he had only fed that one time, a single wine glass. For some reason he had started refusing to eat, and Daisuke didn't know what to do to make him eat again.

At first Daisuke hadn't noticed. Dark would tell him that he had eaten while the redhead was out, so Daisuke had dismissed it. And then Dark had collapsed just the day before, breathing heavily and nearly too weak to stand on his own. Daisuke had forced a little blood down his throat, but Dark had refused any more once he had gotten to his feet. Daisuke was confused and worried about his new friend, and he wasn't sure what he could do about it.

"Dark, please. You need to eat, or you're going to die!" Daisuke pleaded, holding out the blood bag once more.

Dark shook his head firmly. "I'm not going to take blood from people in hospitals who need it more than I do!"

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Dammit Dark, either way you're taking the blood! I thought we agreed that I was going to help you get rid of your master and you were going to stay with me! Where did this come from?"

Dark sighed. "I just don't think it's going to work Daisuke. My master is powerful, an old vampire who's been around for longer than any of us care to remember. He will not hesitate to rip you apart, and I just can't let that happen. You won't let me leave the house, so I'm doing what I can to make sure you don't get hurt because of me." As Daisuke frowned the vampire glared at him. "Don't think I'm stupid Daisuke, I know that you watch the doors at night to make sure I don't leave. And I know you lock me in the room. I'm not an idiot."

The redhead sighed. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry. But still Dark, I can't let you just do this! I want to help you, I've never met anyone like you before, and I'm genuinely in this because I want you to stay with me! I want you to be my friend! I really like you Dark, and I don't want to see you do this!"

Dark shook his head. "You're too gullible Daisuke. You accepted me too soon, and even brought me into your home. For a vampire hunter you have a soft heart."

At that Daisuke sighed again. "Dark, I know that you think I'm an idiot because I trust you so much, but believe me, I can see the soul in you. I have killed many vampires, and never in my life have I met one like you. I could see that you were truly ready to die in order to save those people that you feed from, and that is something that I _know_ vampires would never do."

The boy moved forward, and Dark's violet eyes followed him, confused, curious. "Daisuke?"

Daisuke knelt in front of the vampire, his crimson eyes serious. "You are different Dark, from anyone I've ever met. I don't know what it is, but I'm drawn to you. Something out there is telling me to help you, and for once in my life I'm going with my instincts. Now please." Daisuke stood, setting the blood bag on the side table beside Dark's bed. "Eat."

With that Daisuke left Dark there, staring wide eyed at where Daisuke had been a moment before. Dark let his eyes drift to the floor, and then to the bag sitting on the table. The smell of the blood was overwhelming, his instincts screaming at him to snatch up the bag and feed. The hunger was trying to take him, but Dark had starved himself before, and he beat back the raging thirst.

Dark sighed, and then lay down, rolling onto his side facing away from the table. 'I will not let him get hurt because of me. For once in my life I have someone who actually cares about me, and I'm not going to let him get hurt for my sake…'

* * *

Daisuke stretched slightly, standing. His hours had started to get a little out of whack because he would stay up with Dark most of the night, he was turning into a nocturnal creature. He smiled slightly at the thought, and then moved through his house towards Dark's bedroom.

He knocked lightly on the door, and then called out. "Dark? Are you awake yet?"

There was no answer to him. With a frown he opened the door to see Dark lying still on the bed, underneath the covers. Daisuke went forward, reaching out to shake the vampire's shoulder. "Dark?"  
As he rolled him over he gasped. Dark was as white as snow, his breathing light and barely noticeable at all. Daisuke checked his pulse, alarmed to find it nearly gone. He looked to the side table and realized that the blood bag he had left there for Dark was untouched. 'Shit, he didn't eat anything! He's going to die, dammit!'

The redhead panicked, grabbing the blood and ripping a hole in it, pressing it against Dark's lips. The vampire did nothing to respond to him, he did not swallow, nor did he react. Daisuke swore, and then did the only thing he could think of; he lay down on the bed, putting his throat beside Dark's face.

There was quiet for a moment, and then Daisuke felt the body below him stir. A moment later cool breath ghosted over his skin, and then fangs were digging into his throat, sending him spiraling into pleasure. He groaned, going limp and falling onto Dark's body, which seemed to snap the vampire out of his daze. There was a jerk, and then Daisuke found himself on the floor, Dark backed against the headboard, his hands over his mouth.

"W-Wha… Daisuke? What's going on?" Dark stuttered out, his violet eyes scared and confused.

"You fool!" the redhead growled, a hand over the bleeding puncture wounds in his throat. "You could have died, dammit! No matter what I tell you, you're not going to listen to me, are you?"

Dark swallowed heavily, and then grimaced as he tasted Daisuke's blood in his mouth. "But… what happened? Why did you do that?"

"I don't want you to die, Dark. I want to help you, and you have to let me help you." Daisuke sighed, and then shook his head. "Please Dark, just eat something. Don't make me do that again, because I will."

With that Daisuke left, and Dark sat against the headboard of the bed silently for a long time, a hand over his mouth. After a few minutes he licked his lips, cleaning Daisuke's blood from his fangs and lips. Even though he hadn't bitten Daisuke on his own, he had been forced into doing it because of the redhead's actions; he found himself… missing it.

'Gods… I've gotten a taste of his blood… And… I want more…'

* * *

Ok, most of the stuff that I had happen I made up on the spot. I really don't know if this is how vampires are after a few days without feeding, I really don't know if it takes longer than that for them to starve. Either way, this is the way that I want it for my fic, so let's just say that I'm taking artistic license here. Hope you liked it, and please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After that incident, Dark ate when he was asked. He didn't other than that, he refused to get the blood on his own, but when Daisuke fed him and asked him to eat, he would do so. The redhead noticed this, and began to suspect that Dark had rather liked the taste of his blood, and that it scared the vampire. Even so, Daisuke said nothing, he was happy that Dark was finally showing some sort of a want to live.

Daisuke slowly started to notice that Dark was beginning to warm up to him, and he was happy for the vampire. Dark was learning how to trust, and it was going to be a key part in his plan to free his new friend. And even though Dark was learning, there were still some things he was shaky on, like leaving his room.

That had been fun, and when Daisuke had learned why Dark wouldn't eat on his own. The food was in the kitchen, which was not hidden by the safe black curtains that cloaked the windows in Dark's room. Even though he hadn't had much of a will to live, Dark was still afraid of the sun.

Daisuke could remember fighting with the vampire for nearly three days just to get him to venture out of the bedroom, and that had been in the dead of night. Since then Dark was slowly starting to venture out on his own, he had even done so once in the day time.

There was one more thing that was bothering Daisuke, and that was that Dark would sneak into his bedroom at night. He would be awakened by a noise, and look up to discover Dark sitting in the darkest corner of his room, the vampire's glowing violet eyes trained on his face. The two would stare at each other for hours, and then Dark would get up and walk out, leaving Daisuke to wonder what that was all about.

Daisuke sighed, rolling over in his bed. He just couldn't sleep this night, because his body was growing used to being awake at night, and now, when he actually was trying to get some sleep at night, he couldn't.

He tossed and turned for about an hour when he heard his door creak open. The redhead closed his eyes, pretending to sleep, but as Dark closed the door the vampire spoke. "I know you are awake Daisuke."

Daisuke sighed, sitting up in the bed and scooting over slightly, silently inviting Dark to come and sit with him. "I am. Was there something you needed, Dark?"

The vampire shook his head, hesitating before going to sit on the bed. "I just… wanted to come in and talk to you, I guess. Be with you." Dark looked away from Daisuke's eyes. "I… I've never had anyone to talk to before, so this is… awkward for me."

Daisuke smiled slightly, and then tilted his head. "Dark, may I ask you a question?"

The violet-haired vampire nodded, raising his eyes to Daisuke's face once more. "Of course. Whatever you wish."

"Why are you afraid of me?" Daisuke's voice was blunt and straight to the point, and Dark blinked, stunned and unable to speak. Daisuke waited, and then spoke again. "Ever since that whole accident between us you've been… avoiding me, I know it."

Dark let out a soft sound, and then looked down. "Daisuke… What you did that day was stupid, and dangerous. If I hadn't realized it was you, I could have drained you dry."

"_Could have_, Dark. I trust you, I know you wouldn't have." Daisuke said firmly, deciding to show the vampire how serious he was. The redhead put up a wrist, thrusting the soft underside in front of Dark's face. "Is this what you are afraid of? My blood?"

Dark's eyes went glazed as the scent of the other's blood came to him, saliva flooding his mouth. The vampire's fangs lengthened in anticipation, his tongue lolling out of his mouth in an almost doglike fashion as he eyed the 'feast' set before him, offered willingly. About that time Dark's brain kicked in with a scream, and the vampire let out a soft shriek, thrusting himself backwards to hit the headboard, his hands over his mouth.

Daisuke sighed, reaching out to touch Dark's hair. "Dark, please. Don't be afraid of me. If this is something that bothers you, then talk to me about it. Alright?"

Dark shook his head, leaving his hands clamped over his mouth. Daisuke frowned as he saw blood trickle over the vampire's fingers, flowing from where Dark had dug his fangs into his own hands to keep himself from biting Daisuke. The redhead sighed again, reaching and gently prying Dark's hands away from his mouth, pulling the vampire after him.

Dark followed silently, cautiously, his body trembling faintly. He was afraid, that was true. Daisuke had hit the nail right on the head. Dark had been craving for Daisuke's blood since that day nearly two weeks ago, and he was afraid that he would wake up one night, covered in blood and Daisuke's body nearby, stone cold and dead.

It wouldn't have been the first time. Dark had loved once before, and that woman had met a cruel fate. He had managed to get a taste of her blood when she had accidentally touched his fangs while kissing him, and that had sent him into a frenzy. He couldn't remember all of it, all he knew was that when he had come to his senses, he had a full belly and his beloved Rika was lying next to him, her brown eyes dead and lifeless as they stared up at him.

'Am I implying that I've fallen in love with Daisuke?' Dark asked himself, watching as Daisuke wound bandages around his bleeding hand. 'Or is it just this blood of his? But… it's unlike anything I've ever tasted, so intoxicating, like…. Like a drug or something….'

"You know, you really don't have to do that Daisuke, I he—"

"I know!" Daisuke snapped. "I know… I just want to help you Dark, and this is a way that I can feel useful to you."

Dark fell silent, allowing this strange man that he had come to like treat his wound. Even as he watched Daisuke, his instincts cried for him to simply show his dominance and drink Daisuke dry. He fought them down, his hands starting to shake as he did so.

Daisuke noticed this and frowned. "Dark, please. What do you need to make you more comfortable here? What can I do?"

Dark's instincts flared, and the young vampire bared his fangs with a hiss, his hand wrapping tightly around Daisuke's wrist. The redhead did not even flinch; he simply accepted the touch as Dark leaned forward, his fangs grazing over the soft pale throat.

_'Take him… take him… **own** him…' _

**_'NO!' _**

Dark let out a screech of horror, throwing himself away from Daisuke and scrunching his body into the corner, pulling his knees to his chest and clamping his hands over his ears.

Daisuke moved to his vampire's side, kneeling and staring into those haunted violet eyes. "Dark, please. I want to help you. I've finally found someone that I can save, someone that I want to save, and I will not let anything get in the way of that. If you want to drink, then do so. It would be better for you anyway; living blood sustains you much better than the blood that I can offer you."

Daisuke held out his wrist again, and Dark stared at it, wide eyed and fearful. There was silence, and then Dark spoke softly. "You… would do this? All for my sake? But… why? I… I don't understand…"

Daisuke smiled slightly, shaking his head. "You don't have to understand, Dark. You just have to accept it, and trust me."

Dark shook his head. "I can't… I can't… I'll kill you; I can't have someone I care for fall to that fate again… Not because of me…"

"You won't hurt me Dark. I trust you. I trust that you will not hurt me." Daisuke said firmly and confidently, his crimson eyes showing complete and absolute trust.

Dark stared at him in shock, and then his eyes traveled to the wrist presented to him. He pushed the hand aside, sliding up against Daisuke's body and pressing himself against the redhead's muscular frame. His arms snuck around Daisuke's back, holding the man to him.

Daisuke was still, letting Dark embrace him, feeling the cool breath against his neck as the vampire breathed. "Thank you…. Thank you Daisuke, for trusting me, for being my friend, for giving me _hope_…" Dark murmured.

The vampire pulled back, and his violet eyes locked with Daisuke's crimson ones. Daisuke felt a strange trance come over him, and he went a little listless in Dark's gentle grasp. He knew that this was a vampire's ability to hypnotize his victims so they wouldn't resist, but he wasn't resisting anyway, so why would Dark do this?

Dark seemed to sense his question, for his smiled gently, his beautiful violet eyes never leaving the redhead's. "The trance will make the penetration a little less painful for you if I did it without warning." Dark drew in a deep breath, and then gently pushed Daisuke's head to the side. "Only a little. That's all. No more, never, I promise Daisuke."

Daisuke gasped sharply as needle sharp points sank into his throat, pleasure cascading from the spot. He moaned, his hands fisting in Dark's choppy violet mane, pressing the vampire's lips closer. Pleasure flew through his body, bringing him to full arousal in an instant. As Dark pulled back the redhead's hormones took control, and the next thing Dark knew his lips were crushed against Daisuke's, the redhead invading his mouth savagely.

Dark could do little more than cling to Daisuke's shoulders and moan as the redhead took full control from him without any trouble at all, his slightly larger size and more tough structure giving him the advantage over the small and delicate vampire. Dark gasped as Daisuke ground the evidence of his arousal into his hip, whimpering slightly with need. His vampiric instincts for once allowed him to submit, and the vampire allowed himself to get swept away in the flood of emotion and love.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Daisuke awoke comfortable and warm. He stretched slightly, tightening the grip he had on a warm body lying near him. He smiled as he felt muscles ripple and the form moved closer to him, opening his eyes to see a cloud of purple hair. He pressed his body closer to Dark's surprisingly warm body, feeling the naked curves of his smooth skin. 'Perfection…' Daisuke thought.

He felt lips against his arm where it was wrapped around Dark's chest, and then the gentle brush of fangs against his skin. He returned the caress by nipping his way along Dark's throat, causing the vampire to purr and lean his head to the side.

"We will be together forever now… You and I… We are one…" Daisuke murmured against Dark's pale skin. "You can't refuse me now…"

Dark sighed, rolling over in Daisuke's arms so he could face the redhead. "No. I can't." The two shared a soft kiss, and then Daisuke smiled at his vampire. Dark raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Daisuke grinned. "I'd been waiting to do that… I always thought you were so beautiful… I didn't have the courage, but you solved that for me."

Dark sighed again, laying his head against Daisuke's collarbone. "I still don't like the idea of you going after my master Daisuke. He is strong, and I don't want anything to happen to you. I care for you too much."

Daisuke smiled, kissing the top of Dark's head gently. "Love you too Dark, and don't worry, I can handle it, I promise." He squeezed Dark. "Besides, you'll be with me, won't you?"

Dark nodded. "Yes, I will. But still, I can't help but be a little afraid…"

* * *

Dark leaned back against the roof, staring up at the full moon silently. He sighed, folding his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. Three weeks he had been with Daisuke, and already he was in love with the hunter, and Daisuke returned that love full throttle. Dark was slightly confused, and yet some part of his soul was… thrilled.

The vampire smiled, opening his eyes again to stare up at the full moon. 'I think I've finally found where I belong…'

There was movement near him, and he turned to meet Daisuke's soft crimson eyes. The other smiled gently at him. "Hey Dark. Up here thinking again?"

The vampire nodded. "Yea."

There was silence, and then Daisuke came to sit next to his lover. "You know Dark; we should start looking for your Master."

Dark sighed. "I really don't want to Daisuke. I'm… afraid."

Daisuke tsked his tongue slightly. "How many times do I have to tell you Dark, I'm not going to get hurt. You don't have to worry."

Dark sat up sharply, his violet eyes focusing on Daisuke, boring into the redhead's own gaze. "Daisuke, listen to me. My Master is a powerful vampire, and I don't want you to get hurt trying to free me. Not for my sake."

Daisuke stubbornly returned the gaze. "I want to help you; I don't care what the risk is!"

Dark snarled at him, baring his fangs. "Dammit, Daisuke! I love you; I don't want to see you get hurt!!"

Both went silent. Dark's eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open slightly as he realized what he had just said. Daisuke was blinking in shock, but he didn't seem as surprised as Dark himself did. "You… You love me?"

Dark bit his lip, and then swallowed thickly. "Yea. Yea, I do."

Daisuke's face broke into a wide smile and the redhead reached forward, pulling Dark into his arms and locking his lips over the vampire's. Dark let out a soft sound of surprise, and then his eyes slid closed and his arms snuck around Daisuke's neck, his head tilting slightly to the left.

Daisuke slipped his tongue into Dark's mouth, careful to avoid the vampire's fangs, not wanting to cut himself. Dark moaned softly into Daisuke's mouth, his hands clenching in the redhead's hair. Daisuke massaged Dark's back gently, and then their lips parted with a gentle smacking sound.

Dark breathed for a moment, his eyes remaining closed. Daisuke planted another soft kiss on the vampire's lips, gently sweeping Dark's violet hair away from his face with his knuckles. "I love you too, Dark."

Dark blushed faintly, and then smiled, his eyes glimmering with happiness. The vampire snuggled against the redhead, laying his head against the man's neck. Daisuke put his chin against the dark hair, closing his eyes and petting the violet strands gently. Dark sighed in happiness, knowing for sure that he had truly found where he belonged.

* * *

Daisuke was awoken late in the day by a twisting terrified body near him. He and Dark had started sleeping in the same bed since that first night that they had made love, and so he had started to get a peek into the vampire's life.

Dark's face was pale, sweat pouring down his features that were twisted in a look of fear and pain. This was similar to the look he usually wore when Daisuke was awoken by Dark's dreams, so it was nothing new to the redhead.

Daisuke frowned, reaching out to stroke Dark's sweaty violet hair. Usually this action calmed him, but not so this time. Dark whimpered in response to the touch, his head flinging to the side and his teeth clenching tighter. Daisuke was almost worried that Dark's fangs were going to pierce his skin, his teeth were gritted together so tight.

Daisuke shook his vampire gently. "Dark. Dark, wake up!"

Dark let out a sharp cry, twisting in the bed again, nearly falling off the edge of the bed. He was shivering by now, his arms wrapped around himself.

Daisuke bit his lower lip, shaking Dark harder. "Come on Dark, wake up!"

Dark did not respond at all this time, his breathing still hard and fast as though he had run a mile. He shivered again, twisting beneath the covers, which were quickly becoming tangled around the vampire's legs and torso. Daisuke set his face, worried more than normal now. It was as though Dark was trapped in the dream, unable to wake up at all.

Daisuke shook Dark harder, crying out the vampire's name. "DARK!"

Dark flew off the bed, snarling, fangs flashing, and eyes glowing with fear and terror. Daisuke immediately jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding Dark's fangs and the vampire snapped his teeth closed inches away from where Daisuke had been a moment before.

Dark shot off into the corner of the room, hiding in the darkness, his breathing horribly quick and harsh. There was a soft growl echoing below his breathing, and Daisuke sighed, moving forward towards Dark.

"Dark? Dark, it's me, it's Daisuke."

Dark blinked, and Daisuke saw the vampire's violet eyes focus and come to his face. "D-Daisuke?"

"What did you see Dark? Why wouldn't you wake up?" Daisuke asked firmly, now moving forward that he knew Dark would no longer be dangerous.

Dark blinked, and then his terror-filled eyes focused on his lover. "God, Daisuke. God, he's coming."

* * *

Alright, a little short, I know. But anyway, I do have a few announcements. One, I have been grounded off the computer, so my updates might be a little longer coming, so I hope that you will not be discouraged by any of that. Two, I am considering changing my name. I would love to hear the opinions of my readers, on whether or not I should. I may do so anyway, but I would still like your opinions! Please review for me! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Daisuke blinked, his eyes wide as they looked down at the shivering and panting vampire. "He… He's coming? Are you totally sure?"

Dark nodded, his shivering going up a level. "Of course. I can sense him, and he is calling out to me. He tells me that he is growing tired of my rebellion, and that he's going to make sure I stay with him this time." A few crystalline tears leaked down Dark's face after he said this. "I don't want to go back to him Daisuke. I'm afraid…"

Daisuke frowned, going forward and kneeling, gathering the shaking violet-haired man into his arms. "Don't worry Dark, I won't let him take you, I promise. I will do anything in my power to make sure that you stay here with me."

Dark hid his face in Daisuke's throat, taking a deep breath to try and calm himself. The scent of Daisuke's blood wafted into him, and, his eyelids fluttering, Dark felt his fangs start to lengthen in anticipation. Dark's eyes fluttered shut, his mouth opening, tongue darting out to taste Daisuke's pale skin.

The hunter smiled slightly as he felt Dark's hot breath ghost over his throat, and then tightened his grip on his vampire. "Are you hungry, Dark?"

Daisuke's voice snapped Dark out of his scent-induced trance, and the vampire's eyes flew open, his breathing speeding up. Dark shook himself, pulling away from Daisuke's embrace. "How can I be thinking about something like this?" he asked, wincing slightly. "We should be thinking about what to do about my Master! Daisuke, you have to get away from here, he'll come here!"

Daisuke rolled his eyes, folding his arms. "Are we going to get into this again Dark? I've told you a million times, I've been trained since I was little, I'm not going to get hurt, I'm going to stand at your side and make sure that you're safe!"

Dark nibbled on his lower lip, carefully avoiding piercing his own skin with his fangs. "But, Daisuke…" His vibrant eyes went up to meet Daisuke's. "I don't want you to get hurt, not for my sake."

Daisuke smiled, moving forward and stroking his knuckles down Dark's cheek. "And I love you for that, I really do, but you have to understand that no matter what you say I'm going to go through with this, and I'm not going to be dissuaded."

Dark chewed on his lip a moment, and then sighed. "Very well. But we need to be prepared for this. My Master is coming, and he's coming fast. Already I can feel him closer than he was before, and he's not very happy."

Daisuke pulled Dark to his feet. "Well then, we'll just have to make sure that he has an extra special greeting." He grinned. "Now, if you're hungry, then eat. You're going to need the strength for later, am I right?"

Dark nodded slightly. "Well, yes, but…"

"But what?"

"I don't want to take from you. You need your strength, even more than I do. You're in more danger, so you need the blood." Dark replied, shuffling his feet slightly and looking down.

Daisuke chuckled slightly at his vampire's expression. "Well then, you'll just have to eat from the blood packs, even though it's probably not as good as my own blood. Is that alright?"

Dark chewed his lip again, but nodded just the same. The violet-haired vampire followed his redheaded lover from the bedroom, taking the blood pack that he offered. Daisuke started to reach into the cabinet to get a wine glass, but Dark shook his head, baring his fangs and driving them through the plastic of the pack.

Daisuke shrugged, closing the cabinet once more. Dark drained the pack quickly, crumpling up the plastic and throwing it into the garbage. After licking his lips and fangs clean he nodded to Daisuke. "Alright, I think that should be enough. I'm ready."

Daisuke nodded to his vampire, leaning forward to kiss him gently. Dark tried to back away, not wanting Daisuke to get a taste of blood, but Daisuke did nothing more then touch their lips together gently. "Well then, I believe it's my turn to prepare."

* * *

Daisuke carefully checked his guns once more, making sure that they were totally and completely loaded. He also checked the spare magazines at his waist, hanging serenely in their innocent-looking black leather pouches. Needles of blessed silver were hanging in their own cases from the chest strap that hung over his shoulder and strapped around his waist, and there were a few UV grenades there as well. He couldn't have been more ready, at least with this new technology. He had a few of his older things, like a crucifix, a few bottles of holy water that would explode when thrown, and a couple stakes made of blessed silver.

Dark was standing nervously near him. Seeing his lover decked out in all of these weapons made him extremely jittery, and Daisuke had so far been unsuccessful in getting him to calm down. Not only that, but Dark could feel his Master's aura getting closer and closer, and he knew it was only a matter of time before the blond vampire arrived.

Daisuke looked up with a smile at his vampire. "All ready. I think I'll be good with all of these weapons." As he took a step forward Dark skittered backwards, wringing his hands slightly. The redhead sighed slightly.

Dark giggled nervously. "S-Sorry Daisuke. I-I've just been a-afraid of these things f-for too long. I c-can't help m-myself."

Daisuke nodded. "And I understand that perfectly well. I'm not faulting you for following your instincts. I just hate that I can't touch you now."

Dark frowned, carefully taking a step forward and grabbing Daisuke's hand. Daisuke allowed the vampire to pull his hand up and away from his body, where all the vampire-killing technology was centered. Dark placed his cheek in the curve of Daisuke's hand, closing his eyes and rubbing his cheek against Daisuke's fingers. Dark cupped his hands around Daisuke's the larger male's hand easily making Dark's look even more delicate and feminine than they already did.

Daisuke smiled, stroking his fingers across Dark's cheek, touching the corner of his left eye. "Love you Dark."

Dark smiled, opening his eyes as he pressed a few kisses to the ends of Daisuke's fingers. "Love you too, my Daisuke. I just hope we can get through this. I don't want to lose you…"

"We can do this. Together, we'll get through anything, I promise." Daisuke said firmly, confidently.

And Dark, despite his every sense screaming otherwise, believed him.

* * *

Once again, a little short, but I didn't want to get into the fight just yet. Most of Daisuke's weapons I borrowed from the Blade movies (which I don't own) but I did make up some of them, and I will make up how they are used, seeing as I don't know quite how they work and handle. Please reivew for me! 


	7. Chapter 7

My god, I live! Don't worry, I'm not dead, I promise. This was an EXTREMELY hard chapter to write, as I wanted it to be just right. It is the climax after all. I've rewritten it quite a few times, and I'm finally happy with it. I hope that you are as well, and please review! No, this is not the end, there's at least one more chapter, I promise.

* * *

Chapter 7

**_"DARK!!!" _**

Dark flinched, taking an involuntary step backwards and moving closer to Daisuke. The redhead frowned, putting a hand on Dark's shoulder gently. He wanted to embrace his lover, but he knew better than that. If he gave Dark any more contact than what he was doing he could seriously hurt the small vampire, whether he meant to or not. Besides that, it would frighten Dark.

"Stand strong, Dark. We can do this, I promise." Daisuke said firmly, trying to calm Dark by remaining calm himself.

Dark drew in a shuddering breath, and then nodded, his lips in a tight thin line. He said nothing, nibbling on his lip inside his mouth, nearly piercing his skin in his nervousness.

Daisuke reached out, grabbing Dark's chin roughly and drawing the vampire's lips to his, kissing him passionately. Dark squeaked, but submitted to the kiss, closing his eyes as his knees grew a little weak.

Their lips parted a moment later, and Daisuke grinned roguishly. "A promise of things to come, my love."

Dark blushed violently, his violet eyes wide as he watched Daisuke, but the moment was interrupted as the nearest window exploded, sending shrapnel shards of glass everywhere. Daisuke quickly threw up his arms, shielding his face and neck as Dark cried out in surprise. Glass entered his skin, but he darted out of the way before he could be seriously injured.

The creature that burst through the wall and into the abandoned factory they had traveled to was anything but human. The vampire's golden eyes were blazing with fury, nearly red in their anger. Long blond hair flowed around the slender body that was clothed in white, as though mocking the light around it. Hands were curled into vicious claws, the black nails extended and ready to rip and tear.

But what was the most frightening were the long dripping fangs hanging from this vampire's mouth, coated with saliva and nearly an inch long. Dark's Master was truly a fearsome creature.

'Perhaps I have bitten off a little more than I can chew…' Daisuke thought, before raising his gun and firing.

The old vampire dodged almost effortlessly, rolling to the side and then lunging at him, fangs and claws flashing. Daisuke darted to the left, pulling out a few needles of blessed silver and flinging them with deadly accuracy towards the pursing creature of darkness.

There was a high-pitched scream of fury and pain as the needles connected, but the blond kept coming. Daisuke finally managed to discern words out of the mess of roars that came from the vampire.

"You pitiful, wretched **_human!_** You think you can take **_my_** pet from **_me?!_** I am the **_eldest_**, I am the **_most powerful!_** You will die before me; **_I will feast on your flesh!!"_**

Daisuke gritted his teeth, dodging around a pillar in the building and firing off a few rounds behind him. He knew none of them would probably make contact, but he had to try. He needed to get to Dark, and he needed to do it fast. He needed to figure out anything, any kind of weakness that this monstrosity might have, and no doubt Dark would know something.

The redhead found his vampire cowering in the corner, his violet eyes wide and staring at his Master as he attempted to melt into the wall behind him. Daisuke shot past him, scooping him up and running away from the chasing vampire.

"Dark, please, you have to snap out of it! Help me here! You have to know something that I can do to make this guy stop!" Daisuke cried, shaking Dark rather violently as he spoke.

Dark whimpered in his grasp, and then his violet eyes snapped into focus. "M-My Master is nearly invincible. Nothing can slow Krad down."

Daisuke frowned as he fired another round behind him, dodging as the vampire flew towards him with flashing fangs. "Krad? Is that his name?"

"Yes!"

"Great, at least I have something to call the bastard. Now tell me, Dark, how the hell do I slow him down!" Daisuke screamed, reaching to his weapons store along his torso. He pulled off a UV bomb, and then quickly threw Dark into another room. "Shield your eyes, Dark!"

He threw the bomb, and then darted into the room with Dark, shielding the vampire with his body. He heard the explosion, and then another shriek of pain as Krad was caught in the blast. He had a feeling that somehow this hadn't destroyed the elder vampire, no matter how much he wanted it to.

Indeed, an instant later Krad came barreling around the corner, eyes flashing and his left side smoking with burnt flesh. Dead flesh was falling from his body, and Daisuke wrinkled his nose as the smell came to him, resisting the urge to throw up.

**_"YOU WON'T KILL ME, HUMAN!" _**

Daisuke cried out as Krad's claw imbedded themselves into his arm, and he instantly tried to wrench himself away, wrapping his fingers around a silver stake and attempting to plunge it into Krad's heart. He missed, and the stake slammed into the blond's shoulder instead.

Krad shrieked, releasing Daisuke in favor of ripping the stake out of his shoulder and throwing it away from him. With a loud snarl the vampire flung himself at Daisuke once more, attempting to get his fangs into the redhead's throat.

It was about that time that Daisuke noticed that Krad's burnt skin was healing, and the vampire was starting to become whole again. 'God damnit!' the redhead thought fiercely, dodging once more and firing his gun.

During all of this Dark watched from his corner, his eyes wide as he stared at the object of his fear. He knew that he had to do something, that he had to somehow distract Krad so Daisuke could get in a good shot. But he was too afraid, and some part of his soul was screaming, calling for him to do something to help his lover.

Dark's eyes narrowed as he heard Daisuke's scream when his Master managed to injure him again, and the small vampire flung himself to his feet, running to Krad. He let out a snarl, raking his claws over Krad's face and latching onto the elder vampire's throat with his fangs, viciously ripping and tearing.

Krad screamed, raking his nails along Dark's back as he tried to pry the younger vampire off of him, feeling the blood flowing from the wound in his throat as Dark's fangs sank deeper and deeper, moving towards severing his jugular.

Daisuke was in shock, watching as his small lover remained stuck to Krad's throat like a wolf going in for the kill, snarls echoing from his pale throat among cries and whimpers of pain from Krad's claws scoring wounds along his back.

The redhead realized what Dark was doing in that instant. He was trying to distract Krad, giving Daisuke the chance to attack and land a hit. Daisuke darted around behind the fighting vampires, drawing his gun and firing it several times. All landed direct hits in Krad's back, at which the vampire shrieked out in pain, his claws flying away from Dark's mutilated back.

Daisuke ripped a silver stake from his belt, grasping it in both hands and running forward to thrust it into Krad's back. At that moment the blond vampire wrapped his hands around Dark's throat, wrenching the vampire away from his neck and throwing him against the wall. Dark hit with a sickening crack, sliding down the wall and remaining still against the floor, blood staining where he had collided.

Daisuke let out a scream of rage, plunging the stake into Krad's back and through the vampire's heart. Krad screamed, his cry causing pain to lance through Daisuke's head. The redhead screamed, clapping his hands over his ears as Krad finally started to burn, and then disappeared into flames and ashes.

Daisuke lay on the floor panting for a moment, and then got to his hands and knees, ignoring his bleeding wounds and crawling to where Dark had yet to move from where he lay on the floor.

The redheaded hunter gathered his small lover into his arms, brushing the violet hair away from Dark's pale face. "Dark? Dark, answer me, love. Please…"

Dark did not respond, he was still and limp in Daisuke's arms. His lips were parted slightly, blood trailing from one corner of his mouth, and blood flowing from a wound on his temple.

Daisuke felt tears welling in his eyes, and he gently smoothed Dark's hair, pleading with him. "Please Dark, don't do this to me. Answer me! Please, open your eyes!"

There was no response.

Daisuke sobbed softly, wrapping his arms tightly around Dark and tucking him to his chest, crying against the pale bloody skin.

"We… we… did it…"

Daisuke's eyes flew open wide, and he slowly drew away from Dark. He found himself staring into dulled violet eyes that were staring weakly from between dark lashes. Dark blinked slowly, and then a smile came to his pale lips. "D-Dark?"

Dark's smile grew slightly. "We did it. We did it love… Look…"

Dark raised his hand, but it was trembling mightily. In it he clutched a single silver needle. Daisuke gasped, trying to rip it away before Dark hurt himself, but then he realized.

Dark was fine. The silver wasn't doing anything. It wasn't burning his skin at all.

Daisuke's eyes widened. "You're… you're human. Dark, you're human, we did it! We did it!" Daisuke broke out in pure laughter, hugging Dark to his chest. "You're human, you're really human!"

Dark moaned softly as Daisuke's actions caused him pain, but he was just as excited as his lover was. "Daisuke, please…"

Daisuke blinked. "Oh! Right, sorry!" He stood, lifting Dark easily into his arms bridal style. "Let's get you to a hospital. Come on."

Dark clung to Daisuke's neck, not able to hold back a smile. He could feel a lot more pain now that he wasn't a vampire, but he knew that this was a feeling that he had been waiting for, one that he had looked for, and it had finally come after all these years.

He was **_human._**


	8. Epilogue

__

After a horribly long wait (thanks to my writer's block) this is all I have to offer, sadly. Do forgive me... I hope you enjoyed this story nonetheless, and thanks for reading!

* * *

Epilogue

Dark raised his head, clutching Daisuke's hand tighter as he stood beside his lover on the roof of the hospital. He was only just well enough to leave the hospital, and he was finally going to get to see the sun in all it's glory, for the first time since he had become a vampire so long ago.

He was scared, but Daisuke was there with him, and that calmed him somewhat. He had been in the hospital for about a week and a half, the damage done enough to merit a stay, but he was well enough to go home now.

Daisuke was excited, wanting to take him home, but the redhead knew that this was an important moment for Dark, and he would be there for his love's first sunrise in many, many years.

"Are you ready, love?"

Dark looked up at the sound of Daisuke's voice, smiling shakily at him. "Y-Yea, I think so. I'm… I'm scared, though. I have to wonder if we really did get rid of him…"

Daisuke wrapped his arms tightly around the ex-vampire, pulling him against his chest and burying his face against the clean-smelling violet strands. "Oh please, my Dark, don't think like that. We have gotten rid of him, and we are free of him for all time, I promise. And I will keep you safe, no matter what comes our way."

Dark nuzzled his face against the taller's throat, breathing deep of his scent of cinnamon and heat. "I know you will, Daisuke… I love you."

Daisuke smiled, kissing the man's forehead. "I love you too, Dark."

They both stood looking out at the horizon for a time, and the sky began to lighten. Dark began to fidget, his grip on Daisuke's hand growing tighter. "I never thought that we would get this far… When you first met me, I was so convinced that there was no life for me, that all I had left was to die. And yet…"

Daisuke smiled. "And yet you trusted me. You held on with me, and I helped you to become human. Because I love you."

Dark nodded, smiling back at the redhead. "And now here I am, doing the one thing that I have always wanted to do, and yet feared the most. Seeing the sun."

"You've been feeling it for days, love, but I understand this. It's the first time you've seen it in full since you were turned, isn't it?" Daisuke asked, looking back towards the lightening horizon.

"Feeling isn't the same as seeing. And I have caught glimpses before, but it's caused me pain…" Dark murmured, his eyes narrowing as he watched the sun begin to creep over the ridge.

Daisuke smiled, wrapping an arm around Dark's shoulders and pulling him close to his body. "I'm so happy… And so proud of you, love…"

"Proud?"

Daisuke nodded. "Yes, you stood up for yourself at the very end, and freed yourself from Krad's control, just so you could be with me. And here you are, standing in front of the sun."

The light of the sun danced over Dark's pale features, and the ex-vampire closed his eyes in the light, breathing deep of the morning air, allowing the heat to dance over his skin. Daisuke watched him with shining eyes, finally seeing him in the light for the first time. He smiled, hugging him close. "You're beautiful…"

Dark blushed, laying his head on Daisuke's chest. Everything was going to be alright now…


End file.
